The Video
by Tensa Suigetsu
Summary: While visiting Ichigo and Orihime, Tatsuki accidentally gets her handa on something she wasn't supposed to see. Unsure of what to do, she calls Rangiku for a second opinion. IchiHime, Lemon, D/s
1. The Video

**A/N:** Here it is, my first original story, this was about half done as of friday morning but the positive reviews from my first story really got me in a mood to finish this one so here it is. Please leave a review if you enjoy (or if you don't I'm not your supervisor), turns out feedback is a great motivator for me to write more. Anyway, without further ado, here we go.

*4 years after the end of the Thousand Year Blood War*

Rangiku Matsumoto was in a good mood, it was the third day of her week off, the weather in the World of the Living was perfect and she was getting a chance to catch up on some shopping. As she walked a small frown turned the corners of her mouth. She wondered what the phone call she had recieved from Orihime-chan's human friend Tatsuki earlier thar morning could be about. Over the phone she had been rather vague, only really saying something about having to show her something and get her opinion on something before giving her the address and hanging up. It was certainly unusual.

Shaking herself from her thoughts and wiping the slight frown from her lips she realized that she'd arrived at the address Tatsuki had told her to come to. She walked up to the porch and knocked on the door which soon opened to reveal Tatsuki in a plain t-shirt and workout shorts. She grunted and gestured for Rangiku to follow her inside.

"Want something to drink?" Tatsuki asked over her shoulder as they walked up the short hallway from the entrance, "and no, I don't have any sake."

"You're no fun," Rangiku pouted, having been just about to ask for the very same drink, "If that's the case I think I'm good. Now, what was it you wanted to show me?"

To her surprise Tatsuki flushed slightly at her question.

"Ah, um, well, a few days ago I was at Ichigo and Orihime's place to get a movie that she borrowed from me back. Except when I opened the case when I got home there was a different disk in the case and I don't know why I watched it but I did," Tatsuki explained as she led Rangiku to the living room, revealing a laptop set up on the coffee table in front of the couch, "I don't know what to do about what I saw so I thought I'd get a second opinion and this seems like your kind of thing so…"

"Oooh, so it's that kind of video, I can see why you called me, this definitely is your kind of thing," Rangiku giggled mischievously as she sat herself in front of the laptop, causing Tatsuki to redden and growl softly, "Well, what are you waiting for? I've been trying to get Hime-chan to tell me about her sex life since she and that strawberry started dating, I'm not going to miss a second of this."

Tatsuki grumbled something about perverted shinigami as she leaned over to start the video.

~~~~~~~~~~~The Video~~~~~~~~~~

The video opens on Orihime kneeling with her legs tucked under her wearing nothing but a pink collar with a small tag in the shape of a crown hanging from the ring at the front around her neck.

"Is-is it recording?" she asks someone off camera with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Yeah, why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself?" responds a deep voice that, while being muffled due to its origin off camera, is very clearly Ichigo.

"O-okay, " she stammers slightly, her blush darkening a couple shades before continuing with a shy wave, "Ohayo, my name is Inoue Orihime and... ano..."

"Why don't you tell them what you are?" prompts Ichigo from off camera.

"My name is Inoue Orihime and I'm Kurosaki Ichigo's girlfriend and we love each other very much," she says with a brilliant smile while her eyes flick to where Ichigo stands off screen.

"That's right Hime," Ichigo chuckles, "Now what about when we have sex?"

"When we have sex... I become Master Ichi-sama's loyal fuck slave," she says, her smile becoming slightly lustful and her eyelids lowering slightly over desire-darkened eyes, her voice growing in confidence.

"And how do you feel about that?" Ichigo asks, more than just a hint of smugness in his voice.

"I love it!" she answers cheerfully, "Ichi-sama always makes me feel so good when he uses me to satisfy himself, nobody else could ever make me feel so good. I couldn't ask for a better Master."

"Very good little Hime, " Ichigo's voice practically purred as his lower half, also completely devoid of clothes, enters the screen next to his still kneeling girlfriend, "I think you deserve a reward,"

He leans down, lifting her chin with a finger to kiss her hard on the mouth, making her moan into his mouth as his dominating tongue sweeps between her pliant lips.

"I'll even let you pick what it is since you've been such a good girl" he purrs in her ear as his fingers slide through her silky hair, fisting lightly at the base of her skull as he drops to one knee behind her before tilting her head back and to the side further and sucking harshly and the juncture of her neck and collarbone, pulling a shuddering gasp from her throat.

"So little Hime, how should your Master reward you for being such a good little slut," he continues, tugging on her earlobe lightly with his teeth.

"Please let me drink your cum, Master," she asks breathlessly before whimpering at his assault, pulling a deep chuckle from his lips.

"Now why would you use my generous offer of a reward to do something I was going to make you do anyway?" he breathes against her neck, amusement clear in his voice, as if he already knows the answer.

"Because," she shivers as his breath bathes the sensitive skin of her neck, "pleasing you is its own reward, Master, besides, you always reward me even more if I do a good job."

"And you taste delicious," she adds in a breathy whisper as his teeth nip just below her jawline.

"Well," Ichigo chuckles, pulling back and straightening himself to his full height, his thick, ten inch cock bouncing slightly as it draws level with her face, "who am I to deny my loyal Hime her well-deserved reward."

As the last word leaves Orihime jerks forward, wrapping her small hands around his shaft, her fingertips not meeting around his girth, and pressing it against her cheek, nuzzling it adoringly.

"Mmmm, thank you Master," she moans as she begins wetly kissing up and down the sides of Ichigo's cock, "It's so hard, and it smells so manly, it always makes my head all fuzzy."

"I'd have to be dead to not get hard when you touch me, Hime," Ichigo groans when she engulfs his inflamed tip, sucking vigorously as her eyes momentarily roll back in her head at his taste and she moans around his shaft.

Orihime sucks faster and deeper, moaning in time with Ichigo's grunts as his hand slides through the hair above her ear to fist loosely at the back of her head, increasing her pace and depth to his liking. Her own hands, no longer needed for pleasuring her Master, stroke and pinch her diamond-hard nipples, her muffled moans increasing in frequency and length as her eyes roll back in her head once again.

When her nose presses against the small patch of hair at the base of his shaft and her throat begins undulating around his invading length one hand shoots between her legs and begins furiously rubbing her drenched slit, a wet squishing sound following the action. She releases a long, gurgling moan and her tongue slides out of her stretched lips to bathe his swollen sack, small tears beginning to gather at the corners of her eyes.

"Ooooh fuck, that's right, you're my good little cocksucker aren't you," he growls as his second hand joins the first on the back of her head, beginning to slowly but persistently skullfuck her at an even pace, "You just love having my cock buried up to the balls in your tight little throat don't you."

The only response to his praise that she can muster is to nod as best she can and moan as loudly as possible, causing her throat to vibrate around his cock, prompting another growl and a brief tug on her hair, sending shivers down her spine and causing a whimper to follow her moan.

With loud groan Ichigo increases his pace. "You wanted to drink my cum, little Hime? Well get ready, you earned it!" Ichigo grunts out before pulling out of her throat, leaving the head and just under half of his length in her mouth before erupting with a shaky groan.

His cock pulses repeatedly between her lips until her cheeks began to bloat slightly from the size of his load before he pulls out of her abused mouth, a last errant spurt laying a stripe of thick cum across her lips, over one eye and up her forehead, almost to her hairline. As his cock leaves her lips she slumps forward slightly, supported only by the hand still gripping the back of her head. As Ichigo tilts her head back, her eyelids flutter open over eyes glazed with lust and devotion, at his nod she swallows his thick load and opens her mouth, displaying that it's clean of his seed, her tongue hanging over her lower lip.

"Thank you... for the delicious... reward, Master," she says between gasps, her hand, which had been previously vigorously rubbing her drenched slit, absently reaching up to stroke his still-hard cock, coated in ropes of her saliva.

"You did very well," Ichigo praises before shifting to a darker tone, "but I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you. What a naughty little slut, getting yourself off while you pleasure your Master, didn't you say yourself that pleasing me would be reward enough?"

"I'm so sorry Master, no matter how hard i try I can't control myself once i taste your cock," she says demurely, having recovered her breath, head bowed slightly in repentance, "I readily accept my punishment, I'll try harder to control myself next time."

"I'm sure you will," he says as he seats himself in a cross-legged position next to her, words laced with scepticism, "but for now, come here and lie across my lap, face-down."

"Yes, Master," she chirps, complying quickly, not wanting to give him any reason to extend the punishment.

As she settles in place, his hands move, one settling on the smooth curve of her ass, giving it a quick squeeze and drawing a squeak of surprise and pleasure unbidden from her lips, the other gathering her wrists into his large hand and holding them together against her lower back.

"Hime, how many times do you think I've had to tell you about pleasuring yourself without permission?" he asks, only partly rhetorically, curious to hear her answer.

"Ano... I don't know Master, maybe five or six?" she answers cautiously.

"Wrong answer little Hime," he chuckles before quickly bringing his hand down on her right cheek just hard enough to cause her to gasp at the slight sting, "this is the twelfth time I've had to tell you. So, for your punishment I'm going to spank you, and each time I do you're going to keep count for me until you get to twelve, if you lose count I'm going to spank you harder and you'll have to start over. Are you ready?"

"Y-yes Master, I'm ready for my punishment." she says with a gulp, voice wavering with anticipation.

With that his hand comes down, a firm swat to her left cheek, pulling gasp from her sweet pink lips.

"One,"

His hand comes down again, on the right cheek this time.

"Two,"

He continues, alternating strikes on her reddening cheeks until her count, which had been growing breathier and higher pitched with each stinging strike, reaches 'eight'. On the ninth spank, rather than alternating back to her left cheek again his hand comes down with slightly more force for a second time on her right, the change in force and pattern drawing a cry from her throat followed by a wavering moan as he gave her reddened flesh a firm squeeze. Unfortunately for her, the lingering sting of his spanks mixed with the masochistic pleasure of her submission and his groping of her reddened flesh drawing a long, shivering moan from her throat, she had forgotten to keep count.

"Oh dear, little Hime, and you were so close to finishing your punishment too," he chuckles before raising his hand again.

"I'm sorry Master, I-Ah!" her apology ending as he brought his hand down on her left cheek once more, the increased force sending bolts of stinging pain and pleasure racing up her spine and causing her already glistening womanhood to bring for a new wave of arousal.

His tone is teasing as he raises his hand once more, "Hime, if you're not even going to count, your punishment is going to take a veeeery long time."

His hand came down again.

"Ah! O-one,"

Again.

"Two-oooh,"

With each strike her moans and cries grow in volume, her arousal beginning to drip from her swollen slit. By the seventh stinging spank she is wiggling in her Master's lap, rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to relieve the aching between them. She cries out at the loss when his hand reached between her knees forcing them apart.

"Please, Master!" she almost sobs, "I can't take anymore, it aches so much!"

"Now, now little Hime, this is a punishment remember," he smirks, trailing his fingers up the inside of her quivering thigh before barely brushing them against her puffy, glistening outer labia, causing her to release a strangled moan and attempt to press herself back against his fingers, "so you're going to say still and you're going to finish your punishment. Am I clear?"

"Mmmn, yes Master," she says in a needy whimper, "please finish my punishment."

"Very good Hime, I won't even make you start over," he says, giving her left cheek a quick squeeze before raising his hand again, "Now, I believe we had reached 'seven', yes?"

His comes down, slightly more forcefully than before.

"Aah, Eight!"

His hand comes down and rises again twice in quick succession, once on each glowing, red cheek.

"Nine! Ah! Ten! Master, please!"

"Please what, little Hime?" he purrs as his hand comes down again, straight down the middle of her ass, catching the edge of each cheek and dragging a finger forcefully down the crevice of her ass, over her twitching, pink rosebud.

"Oooh, eleven! No more, please Master!" she almost sobs, her voice dripping with desperation and need.

"Only one more Hime and then your punishment is over," he whispers, leaning down slightly, closer to her ear as his hand rises one last time, the other tightening its grip on her wrists where it held them against her lower back.

"Master, I can't-," his hand comes down, directly against the outer lips of her dripping womanhood, she screams but chokes it off to gasp, "Twe-twelve." Her body arches as much as it is able with the grip and weight on her wrists and back before collapsing across her Master's lap, shaking with arousal. Clearly the final strike hadn't been enough to force her over the edge.

"You took your punishment so well Hime, it's over now," he whispered in her ear, his hand on her wrists releasing them to brush back some of her disheveled hair, "Watching your sweet little ass turn all red got me pretty worked up, so as a reward for taking your punishment like a good girl, I'll let you choose which of your tight little holes I use to relieve my lust." His hand ceases brushing and instead lightly grips her hair as his whisper takes on a deeper quality.

Suddenly she is off his lap and on the floor in front of him, his grip on her hair, broken before he even has a chance to react. His eyes widen in surprise, his hand hangs in the air where it was previously at the back of her head. His eyelids drop and a lustful smirk spreads across his face when he sees the position she's arranged herself in. One hand holds her right leg up vertically as the other spreads open her glistening folds.

"Please Master, relieve your big cock in my aching little pussy, I can't take it anymore," she begs in a whimper before worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

He chuckles at her eagerness as he moves forward, pulling her raised leg flush with his chest and abdomen with one arm, tweaking her stiff nipples with the other, lightly biting her calf before pulling their lower halves flush together, pressing the base of his large, throbbing shaft against her exposed clit, drawing a shaky moan from her parted lips.

"Well, I suppose when you ask like that..." he purrs as he drags his shaft back along her swollen bud, turning her shaky moan into a broken cry, "You aren't allowed to cum yet though, you remember what happens when you cum without permission."

Her plea for release is immediately cut off by pressure against her entrance and his tip slowly sliding in, her voice lost in a choked gasp as he begins to slowly push in. Her cries increase in volume as her Master continues his slow journey into her depths, pausing and reminding her of the consequences when he feels her insides start to flutter in the beginnings of an orgasm. Her cries at the denial turning once again into moans and cries as he continues inward until he presses the last inch in forcefully, her back arching off the floor at the action, her eyes rolling back in her head. Her words are nearly incoherent as she begs for release.

"Look at me," he commands, pulling her leg tight against his chest with his left arm, holding his manhood in the deepest part of her, "Don't look away."

As soon as her lust-glazed grey eyes make contact with his positively molten brown ones, he nods to her before he begins slamming his manhood into her quivering womanhood in long, even strokes.

"ICHIGO-SAMAAAA!" she screams as her orgasm suddenly rips through her, her body arching and thrashing side to side as her womanhood gushes around his cock, his pace not faltering despite her increased tightness and squirming, each stroke striking her womb, prolonging her long-awaited orgasm and causing her vision to go blank. Incoherent words of thanks interspersed with broken moans and cries spill from her lips as he continues to drive into her. Her orgasm fades and begins to grow again until she's riding the edge, but before her Master can force her over again completely he pulls out, forcefully, as though trying to overcome his own resistance to the action, with a choked growl. She whimpers at the loss as he releases her raised leg before gasping as he flips her over onto her stomach, hand on her hips pulling her lower half up off the floor and making her shiver as her swollen nipples drag across the floor.

"You're not allowed to cum again until i do little Hime, you'll have to be patient," he teases, stroking his tip up and down her abused pink lips as he caresses and squeezes her, now slightly less, red ass. She whimpers at his teasing and gasps when his tip begins to slide into her before stopping. One of his hands grips her hip, preventing her from thrusting herself back onto his immobile cock, the other trails up her spine before pushing her long copper hair over one shoulder and gripping the back of the pink collar around her neck and pulling back on it, lightly restricting her airflow and lifting her upper body off the ground until her shoulders are against his chest.

"Don't cu~um..." he singsongs into her ear before driving his cock into her to the thick base in one quick thrust, his swollen sack slapping her clit and drawing a gurgling shriek from her lightly choked throat, before pulling out until only the tip remains and then repeating the action. The pace he sets quickly has her sobbing with need, the deep, forceful thrusts and his grip on her collar leaving her lightheaded but his slow pace holding her right on the edge of release. She feels the first telltale twitches indicating the beginning of his release as his pace begins to pick up. Her insides start to flutter as her own release approaches, she cries out when he stills having felt the beginning of her release, willing to deny himself for the sake of her obedience.

"Master, please, it's too much, please let me cum," she chokes out then gasps as he releases her collar, her upper body falling forward, "Master?"

"I was hoping you could control yourself," he sighs, cock still resting with the tip just inside her entrance, his right hand squeezing one of her cheeks and spreading it to the side giving him a clear view of her winking pink rosebud, "but just look at you, you're so close to the edge that both of your little pink holes are twitching like crazy."

"Aah, Master, please don't say such embarrassing things," she gasps, a fresh blush spreading across her face and chest followed by a shiver and a soft cry as his thumb presses against her twitching, puckered hole, "Aa~ah, noo, not there, Master, please, I'm so close, don't tease me like thi-Ooooh," her pleading gasps are cut off by a long, high moan as his thumb pierces her ass, wriggling in all the way to the base before his cock pushes forward, driving slowly into her until his length is once again buried to the root in her coiling heat.

He draws out and pushes back in slightly more quickly, from here his pace accelerates quickly until his hips are almost a blur, his thumb thrusting into her ass at an unsynchronized pace. Her body arches and thrashes with the force of her barely restrained orgasm as she bites on her knuckles, muffling the moans and screams that crawl out of her throat.

Abruptly he stops, slamming his manhood into her and holding it at maximum depth as he growls a single word in her ear, "Cum." With that he curls his thumb and pulls it back, dragging the tip hard against her inner walls before erupting into her womb with a long groan. Her entire body tenses up as she arches and screams in pleasure, no longer having to hold back her otherworldly powerful orgasm. Her legs shaking violently as her stretched pussy squirts around the base of his shaft before tapering off to a trickle as the overflow of his seed begins to mix with her fluids where they drip out of her plugged hole. As her orgasm fades, the tension leaves her body and she collapses, bonelessly to the floor, trembling from the aftershocks as she mewls with satisfaction. Her collapse withdraws her Master's still hard cock from her abused opening, followed by a slow, steady flow of his thick seed.

"You did well holding back this time Hime, good job," he purrs in her ear, leaning over her,his fingers through her hair before trailing his hands up her back and sitting up before leaning back to grab something off screen so his next words are muffled, "But I'm not finished with you yet."

He leans back into the frame holding a necktie, he leans back over her still limp and sated form, gathering her wrists in one hand before gently but securely tying them behind her back.

"Mmmmn, Master… I can't… I can't take anymore," she breathes with a moan, wiggling slightly beneath him, "You already filled me up so much…"

"Yes, you can, I know you've got at least one more in you, and I'm still hard. You wouldn't want your Master to go unsatisfied would you?" his teasing voice drifting to her ear from her neck where he sucks and nibbles her skin, marking her as his hands spread and fondle her tender ass, his thumbs pressing on her twitching rosebud, making her whimper, "Besides," he grins as his voice shifts to a purr, "you still have one very twitchy, very pink hole just begging for me to fill it."

He leans back, holding her cheeks spread and lifting her hips slightly off the floor.

"Master, please, not ther-oooooohmmmmm," her dazed, half-hearted protests turning into a whining moan as the thick head of his cock pressed into the tight ring of her ass, "Noooo, my butt-mmmmmn..."

He slowly slides all the way into her, her sounds of pleasure increasing in volume and frequency as he fills her again. By the time he is fully sheathed inside her, she is gasping for air, her legs writhing below where he straddles them, her arms straining against his tie.

"Well look at that, look at you all opened up for me, you took all of me so easily," he chuckles, slowly pulling out until only the tip remained, "I can feel your whole body trembling, and you keep telling me your ass isn't your weak spot."

"Master, please, it's no-," she practically sobs, her need clearly having gone well beyond 'rekindled', before he slams his cock to the root inside her again, "Aaaaaa-oooooh god!"

He continues at this pace, slowly pulling out before forcefully filling her again. Sobs of need, screams of pleasure, and incomprehensible cries fall from her lips in a chorus until he stills. He pulls he back flush against his chest before straightening, pulling her from her position below him onto her knees, all without removing himself from her depths. From there he hooks an arm under her thighs and, sitting back so his weight is on his calves, lifts her off the floor and into his lap. One arm reaches up between her breasts to her shoulder, the other wraps around her legs, holding her thighs against her stomach and allowing her feet to dangle. He stands, her weight pushing him impossibly deeper into her stretched pink hole.

A gurgling moan crawls from her throat as her Master half grunts half growls in her ear, "You have my permission to cum when you please, Hime," before slamming her up and down his throbbing shaft at a savage pace.

The high, shivering wail of ecstasy that bursts from her lungs quickly fade into breathlessness as his thrusts drive the air from her lungs. He head thrashes back and forth on his shoulder her legs seizing as her pussy gushes, her fluids spraying off his swinging sack as it slaps against her swollen outer lips.

Her first orgasm brings a fresh scream of pleasure, her body arching and thrashing in his hold, the gushes strengthening into a full, squirting torrent. He growls as she convulses around his length and as her screams fade into sobs and her squirts trail off to a trickle, his pace impossibly increases.

The increase only last for a moment however, before he, with a shout, buries himself inside her one more time, biting her shoulder before flooding her insides with his seed.

The warmth of him filling her stomach pulls her over the edge again before she's finished climbing, the powerful half-climax leaving her limp and nearly insensate in her Master's arms.

Pulling his slowly softening length from inside her with a wet pop, Ichigo turns her in his arms until he's holding her princess style before sinking to the floor with her in his lap, kissing her on the forehead before beginning to untie her wrists.

"You were wonderful Hime, you did such a good job holding on," he smiles, taking her freshly untied wrist into his hands and rubbing them to relieve some of the irritation from straining against the tie, "I knew you had one more in you.

She giggles tiredly, snuggling into his chest, pressing lazy kisses across his collarbone and up the side of his neck, "Mmm, you were amazing too Ichi-kun, I think that was the best we've had yet, my whole body's still tingling, and I don't think I'll be able to walk on my own tomorrow."

"Really? The best yet?" he asks, raising an eyebrow and pausing to plant a second kiss on her forehead and another on the tip of her nose, drawing another giggle, his hand drawing little circles on the outside of her thigh, "What about that time on our anniversary with the beads and chocolate sauce?" a bright blush spreads over her face and neck, "Or last Halloween when you dressed up as Red Riding Hood and I was the Big Bad Wolf?" her blush deepens as she stammers.

"W-well, when you put it that way I suppose there's some contention for 1st place," she mutters into his neck, blush still firmly in place.

He laughs loudly before tilting her head up to kiss her sweetly on the lips, "I love you," he smiles down at her, the look in his eyes verifying the truth of his words.

"I love you too," her smile is radiant, though drowsy, as she replies.

Ichigo stands, still carrying his lover in his arms, and leans over to turn off the camera.

~~~~~~~~~~~Video Ends~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now I know why Orihime-chan never wants to talk about her and Ichigo's sex life at girls night," Rangiku said after a short pause, wiping the small stream of blood from her nose as the video ended, both surprise and a hint of jealousy evident in her voice.

"Okay, but what are we going to do about it? You don't seem too concerned that that scumbag turned our friend into a slave!" Tatsuki growled.

"Well I can't speak for you but I'm not going to do a thing. Now..." Rangiku said, holding up her hand to stop Tatsuki's outraged exclamation, "...I'm sure you don't understand this due to inexperience and overprotectiveness, but what we just saw is a perfectly healthy, if unconventional, sexual relationship."

"HEALTHY?!" Tatsuki practically roared, "He turned her into a slave, Rangiku, that's not a 'healthy relationship'."

"This is where your inexperience becomes a problem," Rangiku sighed, her attitude quickly switching from frivolous to that of a teacher, "Tell me Tatsuki-chan, not counting an extremely pleased-looking sex face, did you see any point in that video where our dear friend Orihime-chan made any expression other than a smile? No? Well, did Ichigo make her do anything against her will or do anything to her that she didn't end up going along with? Another 'no'? Alright then, did Ichigo ever inflict pain on her with the intention of hurting her rather than adding to her pleasure? I'll answer for you; no. It is very clear to my more experienced eyes that what we have here is two people who are very much in love and are, obviously, extremely satisfied with their sex life."

"I... But... He... You... Dammit..." Tatsuki conceded, "Wipe that smirk off your face, the whole reason I called you was for another opinion and..."

"And because this kind of thing isn't your area of expertise," Rangiku finished gleefully, "So... how many times have you watched the video, don't think I didn't notice you fidgeting while we watched."

Rangiku grinned and then burst out laughing as Tatsuki blushed as shade of almost-maroon and began stammering indignantly.

"Get out of my house you crazy drunk," Tatsuki growled in frustration as she stood and pushed Rangiku towards the door, "Go find someone else to annoy."

"Aw, you're no fun," Rangiku pouted before her expression shifted to a mischievous grin as the door shut behind her, "though I guess I could stand to pay Hime-chan and her Ichi-sama a visit."


	2. AN

**A/N: Sorry guys, this isn't a new chapter, but, it is an announcement that there are going to be more chapters. This story was originally intended to be a oneshot but then I got lit up with reviews and PMs requesting I do more chapters so I got inspired. I already have a chapter started about the Halloween mentioned in the story, as well as another one about Tatsuki going for another visit with Orihime. Feel free to send me requests via PM, I make no promises about using them, I may use them, I might want to use my own, we'll see. The next chapter should be up in a week or two unless something happens (or I forget, I am only a flawed human being), I'll delete this and replace it with the chapter when it's uploaded**


End file.
